101 Pilot
by MyLifeAsAndie
Summary: This is where the story begins. Sam is at college studying to become a lawyer, when he is awakened in the middle of the night by his older brother Dean. Dean wants Sam's help to find their father who has been missing for three weeks. Sam agrees to help him, on their trip, they bump into trouble. Once Dean drops Sam off back at campus, their entire lives change forever
1. Chapter 1

**Lawrence, Kansas November 2** **nd** **, 1983**

It was a quiet night. The sky was clear and the stars visible in the night sky.  
In a two story house, there lived a family of four. A mother, Mary, mesmerizingly beautiful with her long, blonde hair, and a father, John, with broad shoulders, short, dark brown hair and stubble, as well as their two children; Dean, a four year old boy with medium length blonde hair, and Sam, a six month old baby.

Mary was on the second floor together with her older son Dean, as she walked into the last room to left of the corridor. She was carrying Dean on her left arm as she walked into the room.  
"Come on, let's say good night to your brother" she said as she turned on the light in the room. She smiled as she put Dean down on the floor. Dean ran over to the crib standing at the far end wall of the room, right next to the window.  
"Night Sam" he said as he climbed up on the crib, leaned into it, and kissed his baby brother on the forehead. Mary had reached the crib as was gazing lovingly at her two beloved children. Dean got down from the crib as Mary took a step closer.  
"Good night love" she said with a wide smile as she caressed Sam's hair. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and Sam tried to control his arms enough to let himself touch his mother's cheek as she kissed him.  
"Hey Dean" you could hear from behind them. Dean turned his head and saw his father standing in the doorway wearing a brown shirt. His smile was as big as his face would allow it to be. Dean's face lit up as he turned around and ran towards his father.  
"Daddy!" he exclaimed as he ran towards his father, arms extended in front of him.  
"Hey buddy!" his father replied as he reached out his arms and picked Dean up.  
"So what do you think? Do you think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?" he asked his son.  
"No daddy!" Dean replied laughingly.  
"Noo" John replied, mimicking Dean's reaction. As John had been speaking to his son, Mary had turned around and was on her way out of the room.  
"Got him?" she asked her husband as she exited the room.  
"Yeah, I've got him" he replied as he looked over at Sam's crib with a proud look in his eyes. Dean hugged his father and received a hug just as big.  
"Sweet dreams Sam" he said as he rubbed Dean's back. You could hear baby sounds coming from the crib, as if Sam was trying to reply his father. John turned around and walked out of the nursery, still carrying Dean on his arm, and he turned off the light.

Suddenly, very slowly, the mobile above Sam's bed began to spin, the music softly playing. The clock on the wall, with trucks, boats and planes instead of numbers, began ticking loudly. After a few ticks, it stopped at 8:13pm. All of sudden, the light, shaped like a moon, on the wall behind the crib, began flickering.

A few hours later, as Mary lay asleep, the baby monitor picked up on sounds from the nursery. You could hear Sam being awake, but there was also a lot of static coming from the baby monitor. Mary woke up, tired after the long day she had had at the house, cleaning and taking care of her children.  
"John?" she muttered, still half asleep, as she turned on her bed side lamp. On her bedside table you could see a picture of her and her husband, hugging each other close. The baby monitor kept on alerting her that Sam was awake as she turned around in the bed to wake her husband up. When she had turned around, she saw that the other side of the bed was empty, and with a confused and tired look, she turned back around and got out of bed. She walked out of the main bedroom and into the hallway. She yawned as she entered the hallway and began walking towards the nursery. The nursery was located on the opposite side of the corridor from the main bedroom, so she simply just walked out of the main bedroom, took two steps, and was in the nursery. She rubbed her eyes as she enter the nursery, and she saw a figure standing by Sam's crib.  
"John? Is he hungry?" she asked her husband who was standing by the crib.  
"Shhhh…" he replied as he slowly turned his head to the side.  
"Okay" Mary replied as she turned around to go back to bed. Just as she was about to enter the main bedroom, the light at the other end of the corridor began to flicker, and she stopped in her step. She slowly walked over to the lamp, which had a picture from her and her husband's wedding day was hanging underneath. When she reached the lamp, she tapped it with her fingertips. She tapped it a few times until it eventually stopped flickering.  
"Hmm" she uttered as she turned around to go back to the bedroom. But something stopped her.  
From the first floor she could hear the sound of the TV, and with a confused look on her face, she began down the stairs. The stairs creaked with each step she took as she made her way down the stairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she glanced into the living room. The television was on, and there, in the light of the TV, she could see her husband lying asleep in the sofa. Panic filled her body as she quickly realized that the figure she had seen by Sam's crib side was not her husband. She gasped as she quickly turned around and began up the stairs, running as fast as her legs would take her.  
"Sammy!" she yelled as she ran up the stairs. "Sammy!" she continued as she reached the second floor and ran down the corridor towards the nursery. She ran into the nursery and stopped in the middle of the room. Then there was only screaming.

John woke up to the screaming of his wife.  
"Mary!" he yelled as he got out of the sofa. "Mary!" he continued as he ran up the stairs. He ran towards the nursery and this time the door to the nursery was closed. He opened the door and ran inside.  
"Mary" she said as he stood in the nursery. The room being completely empty excluding Sam and himself. He looked around with a confused look on his face as he walked over to Sam's crib.  
"Hey little man" he said as he pushed down the side of the crib.  
"You okay?" he asked, looking at his son in relief that he had only been imagining his wife's screams. Then, something began to drip onto the blanket Sam was lying on. John reached into the crib and for the spot on the blanket. As his fingers were lingering over the spot, whatever had dripped onto the blanket was now dripping onto the back of his hand. Confusion took over his entire face, the relief he had just felt nowhere to be seen. He slowly lifted his head towards the ceiling. John gasped and fell to the floor as he saw his wife pinned to the ceiling, her abdomen cut open.  
"No! Mary!" he exclaimed as he crawled backwards. Flames busted out from behind his wife's body, eating the ceiling in the nursery.  
"No! Aahh!" he said as he tried to protect his face from the flames. Fear took over his entire being as the flames grew larger by the seconds, now covering the entire ceiling of the nursery. Sam began to cry as the heat from the flames began to get to him, and the sound from the burning ceiling became too loud for his sensitive ears. Snapping back to reality, John got up off of the floor, reached into the crib and picked up Sam and ran towards the door.  
"Daddy!" Dean cried out a his father reached the corridor.  
"Take your brother outside as fast as you can, don't look back. Now Dean, go!" John yelled as he handed over his little boy to Dean. Dean ran towards the stairs as fast as he could as John turned around, getting ready to go back into the nursery to save his wife. Dean was running down the stairs as John entered the nursery again.  
"Mary!" he yelled as held up his hands attempting to cover his face from the heat and flames. The fire had caught on to the walls, shelves and crib by now.  
"No!" he yelled as the flames exploded from the ceiling.

Dean ran out the front door and onto the law, holding his baby brother.  
"I'm here Sammy" he said as he lifted his head and looked up at the window to the nursery. In an instant, he was lifted off of the ground, still holding his little brother, as John had made it out the front door.  
"I've got you" John said as he ran away from the house and the flames, holding his two children. Just as they were out of reach, the windows of the nursery exploded, glass flying everywhere, the flames now attempting to catch onto the rest of the house.

Firetrucks and ambulances were occupying the street as the firefighters were putting out the fire, their red lights blazing. They had been working for a long time when the flames eventually died out.  
"Stay back. You have to stay back" a police man told the neighbors as they gathered on the street, curious as to what was happening and as to if someone had gotten hurt. The police man continued pushing the neighbors back, off of the street.  
On the other side of the street, a 1967 Chevrolet Impala was parked, and sitting on the hood of the car was John, holding his two sons closely. He kissed Sam's forehead as he slowly turned his head up and stared into space, his eyes stern and serious. Tears ran down his cheeks as revenge filled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stanford University September 13** **th** **, 2005**

"Sam! Get a move on would ya?" a blonde girl said. She was dressed in an extremely short, extremely revealing, nurse costume. She was putting on her nurse hat as she spoke. "We were supposed to be there like 15 minutes ago" she continued. On the dresser next to her, a picture of a beautiful blonde woman and her husband was standing. The same picture that was on the night table of the house that burned down.  
"Sam! You coming or what?" the girl said.  
"Do I have to?" a man's voice asked as a man, in his early 20's peaked his head out of a door frame.  
"Yes, it'll be fun" the girl replied him. "And where is you costume?" she asked as she approached Sam. She looked at him with a sarcastic smile on her face.  
"You know how I feel about Halloween" Sam replied, laughing.

At a bar, dozens of university students had gathered to celebrate Halloween. Everyone was dressed up; there were witches, vampires, nurses, whatever you can think of. The place was filled with Halloween decorations and the music was playing loud. The bartenders were pouring shots back and forth to all the students who were ordering.  
"So here's to Sam, and his awesome LSAT victory" the blonde nurse said as she raised a shot towards her boyfriend.  
"Alright, alright, it's not that big a deal" Sam gushed as he met his girlfriend's shot-glass.  
"He acts so humble but he score 174" she said as another man met their glasses. The man was dressed like a zombie, and fit in well with all the other students who had come to the party. When he heard the score Sam had received on his LSATs he choked on his shot.  
"He's that good" he said as he put his shot glass on the table in front of him.  
"Very good" the nurse replied as she took her shot. Sam had just taken his shot and was struggling to swallow the burning liquid.  
"So there you go, you are first-round draft taker. You can go to any law school you want" the zombie said as he walked around the table to stand next to Sam.  
"Actually, I got an interview here Monday. If it goes okay I think I've got a shot at a full ride next year" Sam said with uncertainty in his voice.  
"Hey! It's gonna go great" the blonde girl said to her boyfriend reassuringly.  
"It better" Sam said, the uncertainty still noticeable.  
"How does it feel to be the golden boy in your family?" The zombie asked as he tugged on Sam's jacket.  
"Nah, they don't know" Sam replied, looking down at the table. His girlfriend looked at him with sadness in her eyes, knowing how much it hurt her boyfriend that he was not too close to his father and brother.  
"Oh no, I would be gloating!" the zombie said. "Why not?" he continued.  
"Because, we're not exactly the Brady's" Sam replied as he threw a peanut at his unsober friend.  
"And I'm not exactly a Hawkster but more shots!" he said, not know he had already had enough.  
"No, no, no" the nurse and Sam chorused.  
"Seriously, I am proud of you" the blonde girl said, looking deep into Sam's eyes. "You're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday, and you're gonna get that full ride" she continued. "I know it" she said lovingly.  
"What would I do without you?" Sam questioned, gazing back at his beautiful girlfriend.  
"Crash and burn" his girlfriend replied sarcastically, before grabbing the back of Sam's neck, lean close to him, and kiss him.

Later that same night, Sam and his girlfriend were asleep in their apartment. They were both deep asleep when noises began to come from the kitchen. Sam's eyes shot open after the first noise, but his girlfriend was still asleep. He got up out of bed and headed for the kitchen, making sure to walk carefully and to not make any noise, in fear of scaring whoever was in their apartment away before having a chance to catch the person. He stopped in the doorway to the living room, and saw that the window on the other side of the room was open, feeling the breeze from outside. His eyes darted to the doorway to the kitchen, drapes in the doorway making it a bit more difficult to see what was going on in there. Suddenly, there was a creak in the floor of the kitchen, which followed with a man walking past the doorway in the kitchen, allowing Sam to see the shadow of someone. Sam quickly moved to the other side of the living room, now having his back to the wall that was separated the kitchen from the living room. He was standing right next to the opening of the doorway, when the glass door from the kitchen was pushed open, and whoever had been in the kitchen, walked past him and into the living room. Sam acted fast, grabbing a hold of the invader's shoulder. The invader was quick to respond, grabbed Sam's arm and spun him around as he pushed Sam away from his body. He went for Sam, who went for an air kick, but the invader was too fast and kicked Sam in the stomach, pushing him backwards. Fists were thrown back and forth between the two before the invader got a hold of Sam and threw him to the ground.  
"Whoa, easy tiger" the invader said as he was pinning Sam to the floor.  
"Dean?" Sam asked, confusion being the only emotion visible in his face. Dean laughed at his little brother, still pinning him to the floor. "You scared the crap out of me" he continued, trying to catch his breath after the fight.  
"That's cause you're out of practice" Dean replied with a smug grin. Sam grabbed Dean's arm that was pinning him down, and quickly threw his brother off balance and switched places with his brother.  
"Or not" Dean laughed as Sam was pinning him to the floor. "Get off me" Dean continued and Sam patted his arm as he was getting off.  
"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked while helping his brother off of the floor.  
"I was looking for a beer" Dean replied with a smile as he grabbed Sam's shoulder, as if to look at how much Sam had changed since the last time they had seen each other.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam repeated, this time with a more serious tone.  
"Okay, alright, we've gotta talk" Dean said.  
"Huh… The phone?" Sam questioned.  
"If I had called, would you have picked up?" Dean asked his brother, judgement in his voice.  
"Sam?" his girlfriend called out as she turned on the light of the living room. She was wearing short shorts and a t-shirt with the Smurfs that was one size too small. Both brothers turned their heads quickly towards her.  
"Jess, hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica" Sam introduced.  
"Wait… Your brother Dean?" Jess asked, pointing towards Dean, a smile appearing on her face. Dean was looking right back at her, a grin on his face.  
"I love the Smurfs" he said as he stared at his brother's girlfriend's chest. "You know, I gotta tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league" he said as he walked towards Jess.  
"Just let me put something on" she said, feeling uncomfortable with how close Dean had gotten and the way he has stared at her chest.  
" No, no, no. I wouldn't dream of it" Dean said, shaking his head. "Seriously" he continued, looking her deep in the eyes. Jess glanced over at Sam, still feeling uncomfortable.  
"Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business, but uh, nice meeting you" he said as he walked over to Sam. Jess smiled uncomfortable as she looked over at Sam. Sam, being annoyed at his brother for breaking in to his apartment in the middle of the night, looked back at his girlfriend and sighed.  
"No, no, whatever you wanna say, you can say it in front of her" he said as he walked over to his girlfriend. He stood next to her, putting his arm around her, trying to show Dean that he was serious.  
"Okay" Dean said, annoyed at the way his brother was acting. "Um.. Dad hasn't been home in a few days" he continued.  
"So he's working overtime on the miller time shaft. He'll stumble back in sooner or later" he replied his brother.  
"Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days" Dean said with a serious tone while looking at his brother dead serious.  
"Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside" Sam said, as the seriousness of Dean's eyes spread to his own.

"I mean come on! You can't just break in, in the middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you" Sam said as he and his brother were walking down the stairs.  
"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. And I need you to help me find him" Dean replied, walking in front of his brother.  
"Remember that poltergeist in Amherst? Or the devil's gate in Clifton? He was missing then too, he's always missing, and he's always fine" Sam said as they reached the end of the stairs. Dean stopped in his steps and turned around to look at his brother.  
"Not for this long. Now, you gonna come with me or not?" pleaded to his brother.  
"I'm not" Sam replied firmly.  
"Why not?" Dean asked.  
"I swore I was done hunting. For good." Sam said.  
"Come on, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad" Dean replied as he began towards the door.  
"Yeah? When I told dad I was afraid of that thing in my closet, he gave me a .45."  
"Well what was he supposed to do?"  
"I was nine years old. He was supposed to say 'don't be afraid of the dark' "  
"Don't be afraid of the dark?! What, are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark, you know what's out there"  
"Yeah, but still, the way we grew up after mom was killed, and dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her, but we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find"  
"Save a lot of people doing it too" Dean said, staring dead serious into his brother's eyes. Sam looked at his brother in disbelief.  
"You think mom would have wanted this for us?" Sam asked. Dean pushed the door open and walked out onto the street. "The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets, man, Dean, we were raised like warriors" he continued as he followed his brother outside. When they stepped outside, Sam could see a car a few meters away. A car he could recognize anywhere. Their father's 1967 Chevrolet Impala.  
"Yeah, so what are you gonna do? Just live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?" Dean asked as they reached the car.  
"No, not normal. Safe"  
"And that's why you ran away" Dean said as he puffed at what he was saying.  
"I was just going to college. It was dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone" he replied his brother. "And that's what I'm doing" he continued.  
"Yeah, well dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it" he said as he looked pleadingly at his brother. "I can't do this alone"  
"Yes, you can"  
"Yeah, well, I don't want to" Dean said, looking into space, not liking the fact that he had just shown emotion. Sam sighed as he looked down at the ground.  
"What was he hunting?" he asked Dean.  
Dean opened the trunk of his car, and opened a secret second trunk, opened by a pass lock. Guns, knives, axes, and so much more, filled the space of the hidden trunk. He picked up a gun and used it to hold the trunk open.  
"Alright, let's see. Where the hell did I put that thing?" he said has his hands fumbled around in the trunk.  
"So when dad left, why didn't you go with him?"  
"I was working my own gig, this voodoo thing down in New Orleans"  
"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?"  
"I'm 26 dude" Dean said, offended. "Alright, here we go. So dad was checking out this two lame black top just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy, they found his car but he had vanished, completely MIA"  
"So maybe he was kidnapped?"  
"Yeah, well, here's another one in April, another one in December 04, 03, 98, 92, ten of them over the past 20 years. All men, all same five mile stretch a road" Dean said as he showed Sam the magazine cutouts he had. He put them back into the trunk as he started looking for something else.  
"It started happening more and more, so dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I haven't heard from him since. Which is bad enough, and then I get this voicemail yesterday" Dean continued as he held up a voice recorder.  
"Dean…something…starting to happen…think its…I need to…know what's going on…be very careful…we're all in danger" was all that came out.  
"You know there's EBP on that?" Sam asked.  
"Not bad Sammy, kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Dean said with a smile. "Alright, I slowed the message down and ran it through a bull wave, take out the hiss, and this is what I got"  
"I can never go home" a woman's voice said from the recorder. Sam's face became serious as he heard the message.  
"Never go home" he stated as he stood back up from where he had been leaning on the car. Dean mimicked his actions and closed the trunk of the car.  
"You know, in almost two years, I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing" Dean said as he sat down on the trunk of his car. Sam sighed as he looked back at his apartment behind him.  
"Alright" he said as he turned back to look at his brother. "I'll go. I'll help you find him. But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here" he said as he turned around to go back into his apartment.  
"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked.  
"I have this… I have an interview"  
"What? A job interview? Skip it."  
"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate"  
"Law school?"  
"So we got a deal or what?" Sam asked. Dean nodded.

Sam was packing his bags in the bedroom when he lifted a knife off of the bed and put it into his bag.  
"Wait. You're taking off?" Jess asked him, confused as to what was going on. "Is this about your dad? Is he alright?"  
"Yeah, you know, just a bit of family drama" Sam replied as he closed his bag.  
"Well your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip"  
"Ah, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, and he's probably got Jim, Jack and Jose with him. We're just gonna go bring him back."  
"What about the interview?"  
"I'll make the interview, this is only for a couple of days" he said as he picked his bag off of the bed and began to walk towards the door.  
"I mean, Sam please, just stop for a second" Jess said as she walked towards her boyfriend. "You sure you okay?"  
"I'm fine"  
"It's just you won't even talk about your family, and now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend the weekend with them? And, with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal"  
"Hey, everything's gonna be okay. I will be back in time, I promise" Sam reassured her. He took a step towards her, leaned down, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning around and walking out the door. Jess stood still and sighed as she watched her boyfriend leave.  
"At least tell me where you're going!" she yelled as Sam made his way out of the apartment. He did not reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jericho, California**

On a dark, twisty road, with fog lingering close to the ground, two headlights appear in the distance. A small, dark blue car is driving along the road, it is the only car for miles.  
In the car, a young man is sitting behind the wheel, speaking to someone on his phone. The radio of the car is on, and punk-rock music is blasting out of the speakers.  
"Amy, I can't come over tonight" the man says to the girl on the other side of the phone. "Because I have work in the morning, that's why" he continues laughingly. "Okay, I miss it, my dad's gonna have my ass" he explains. The radio of the car begins releasing static noises and the man snaps out of the conversation he is having with the girl. He looks to the right of the road ahead of him, and in the distance, standing under a tall tree, he sees a woman. The woman is dressed in a long white dress, and she is twirling around.  
"Hey, uh, Amy, let me call you back" he says before hanging up the phone. He puts his phone down and he slows down his car as he approaches the woman. The radio of the car is no longer playing music, there is just white noise. He taps the radio in an attempt to get the music back, but after a few taps, the radio shuts down completely. By the time the radio turns off, he had stopped his car right in front of the girl.  
"Car trouble or something?" he asks as he leans over to the passenger seat to look out the window. The woman stares back at him, not saying a word. She cradles her body back and forth.  
"Take me home?" she whispers as she continues to watch the man in the car. The woman has long, smooth black hair that hangs graciously on her white dress. The man in the car leans over to the passenger side door and reaches for the handle. He opens the door and pushes it open.  
"Sure, get in" he says. The woman walks towards the car, ever so slowly, picks up her long skirt, and gets in the car. She closes the door behind her, and lays back in the seat. She is staring at the ceiling of the car, and the man looks at her curiously.  
"So, where do you live?" he asks. The woman sighs seductively in her seat.  
"At the end of Rickenridge Road" she answers, still watching the ceiling. The man nods and looks at the road in front of them. It is dark outside, the fog getting thicker.  
"You coming from a Halloween party or something?" the man asks as he looks over at the girl. He eyes drift towards her chest, and stop at her cleavage. The dress she is wearing is revealing her chest, making it difficult for the man to take his eyes away. He laughs and looks away, embarrassed by what he was doing.  
"You know, a girl like you really shouldn't be alone out here" he says, turning his head back at the girl. The girl slowly turns her head to look at the man, and when their eyes meet, the man giggles nervously. As they are staring into each other's eyes, the woman grabs a hold of her skirt, and begins to pull her skirt up, revealing her right thigh. The young man's eyes dart towards her legs and he smiles nervously.  
"But I'm with you" woman whispers. The man turns to look out the window, thinking about his girlfriend and that what is happening is not right. The woman extends her arm and reaches for his chin, turning his face towards her. He follows her orders and turns to look at her. She takes her hand away from his chin and moves seductively in her seat.  
"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asks while looking deep into the man's eyes. The man begins to nod, his eyes drifting towards her chest.  
"Uh-huh" he says, the woman's beauty making him speechless.  
"Will you come home with me?" the woman questions, her question a quiet whisper. She looks pleadingly at the man in the driver seat. The questions makes the man even more nervous and he is struggling to find the words to respond.  
"Um…Hell yeah" he finally utters, a smile growing on his face. He turns to look at the road ahead of him as he turns the key in the ignition and sets the car into drive.

In the middle of nowhere, at the end of a dirt road, a field reveals itself. There is one lonely house standing at the far end of the field, and the car slows down as it approaches the house. The house is abandoned, with a broken down fence around it, and its windows and doors torn down. The house looks as if it is about to fall apart any second.  
In the passenger seat, the woman looks out her window and at the house. The look in her eyes is of pure pain as her eyes wander to the second floor of the house.  
"Come on, you don't live here" the man says as he looks at the house, letting the exterior of the house in.  
"I can never go home" the woman says, pain in her voice. She looks at the house with sadness.  
"What are you talking about?" the man says, moving forward in his seat to get a better look at the house. "Who even lives here? Huh, where do you live?" he says as he turns towards the woman. He looks over to the passenger seat, but the seat is empty. He looks at the back seat, but the beautiful woman is gone. He takes a hold of the door handle, opens the door, and gets out.  
"Good…Joke's over, okay?" he says as he closes the door. What he cannot see is that on the front window, on the passenger side, there is a print of a hand, pressed against the window from the inside. It moves slowly as it fades away. The man walks to the front of the car and looks around in an attempt to find the mysterious woman.  
"You want me to leave?" he asks. There is no woman to be seen, and the headlights of the car are lighting up the front door of the house. Everything else is pitch black. He begins to walk towards the house, one step at a time, while looking the house up and down, freaked out by its exterior.  
"Hello?" he asks. "Hello?" he continues as he approaches the door. He makes an attempt to look inside the house, but is vision is impaired by the lack of light. He sees an old sofa in the middle of the room, but not much else.  
"Aaahhhh!" he screams as a bat comes flying out of the door and into his face. He falls backwards into the terrace out of fear. He quickly gets back on to his feet before running back to his car and get in. He turns the car on, turns it around, and speeds off.

As he is driving, he turns around to look back at the house. He is breathing heavily as he tries to calm down. He looks up in the rear view mirror and screams at the sight of the girl in the back seat. Out of fear, he hits the pedal and the car takes off at an even higher speed. Unable to control his car, he drives onto the road leading to a bridge. He does not have time to stop for the sign blocking the entrance to the bridge, and drives straight through it. The car continues to move, and the man is able to bring it to a stop in the middle of the bridge. The engine still running, screams are coming from the car. The car begins to shake, and even more screams, screams out of fear and pain are coming from the car. The screams continue before everything goes quiet and the car stops shaking. Blood spatters everywhere on the inside of the car, covering the windows.


End file.
